This invention is directed to an apparatus for securing a pipe to a structural element wherein the pipe penetrates through the element by passing through a hole in the element. The apparatus includes a first and second wedge shaped member each having at least one rib attaching to the base. The members are located in the hole and the members are moved with respect to one another such that the bases can be spread apart from one another. When one member is firmly lodged against the side of the hole and the other member firmly lodged against the pipe the ribs are suitably joined to one another in a permanent manner fixing the pipe in the hole.
Modern construction techniques make use of concrete slabs or layers which can serve as floor for one layer and a ceiling for the layer below it in multistory structures. In pouring of the slabs appropriate voids can be included in the slabs for passage of suitable utility conduits through the structure. Alternately after the slab is formed the concrete can be cored to provide suitable holes for passage of the necessary utility conduits. In any event, however, the slabs are formed and provided with suitable holes through which the utility conduits for the structure flow in a vertical manner.
With the expansion of plastic technology, metallic pipes used for plumbing are systematically being replaced. Plastic hot and cold inlet pipes are now commonly found in place of the prior used galvanized pipes or copper tubing. Recently building codes have been modified to allow the use of large diameter PVC and other plastic pipe for drainage risers in place of heavier iron or clay pipes. These drainage risers hereinafter simply referred to as pipes, travel vertically through the structure and must pass through the utility cut outs in the individual cement slabs forming the partitions between floors and ceilings. Appropriate expansion couplings must be used along the length of these pipes to accommodate for thermal expansion and contraction. Because of the presence of such expansion couplings and because of the necessity of systematically supporting the weight of the pipe along its total vertical dimension it is necessary to appropriately fasten the pipe to each of the individual cement slabs.
In fastening the above noted pipes along their vertical length, of course, boring into the pipe and perforating its interior is precluded. Any attaching methods for holding the pipe to the individual slabs must simply engage only the outside of the pipe and not penetrate into its interior. Flanges or the like could be utilized to clamp around the pipe and then rest on the flooring side or top edge of each slab. This, however, is disadvantageous in that the portion of the flange resting on the upper surface of the slab must be accounted for and therefore the presence of such flanges require increases in the dimension of appropriate wall sections wherein a flange might be located therein or build up of the floor area above the flange in order to hide or mask it.
In view of the above it is evident that there exists a need for a method for attaching vertical running large diameter piping to the individual cement slabs in high-rise or medium-rise structures. Preferredly such attaching must not extend beyond the perimeter of the hole passing through the cement slab but should be incorporated totally within the hole. Of course, any means for attaching pipes must consider the economics of both manufacture of the attaching device as well as the labor costs in installing it. The cost savings of utilizing plastic pipe for drainage risers would be totally negated if in fact the cost to secure these risers to each individual level became a significant portion of the costs of the pipes.